El Arte de la Sutileza
by Only One Hood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Robin!Jason with Teen Tinats. Cinco personas que sabían sobre el enamoramiento de Kyle antes de que él y la persona afectada, lo supieran.


**Título:** El arte de la sutileza

 **Autora:** Lysical

 **Traducción:** Todd

 **Categoría:** T

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Jason Todd, Kyle Rayner

 **Personajes:** Connor Hawke, Donna Troy **,** Hal Jordan, Jason Todd, Kyle Rayner, Richard Grayson.

 **Resumen:** Cinco personas que sabían sobre el enamoramiento de Kyle antes de que él y la persona afectada, lo supieran. (Teen Titans, Robin!JasonTodd)

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman, Green Lantern y Teen Titans pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 2.036

* * *

 **EL ARTE DE LA SUTILEZA**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

 ** _Uno_**

Quizás lo más irónico de todo esto, es que fue Connor Hawke el primero en saberlo.

Connor, quien aún no distinguía la diferencia entre alguien siendo coqueto o simplemente agradable. Esta vez fue con una chica que se acercó a ellos en el centro comercial y platico con el rubio, una larga discusión sobre películas, hasta que Kyle se aclaró la garganta y le levantó una ceja.

Procediendo a asustarlo.

— No me he asustado. —Dijo, durante el incontable tiempo, frunciendo el ceño mientras el azabache se reía como un enfermo — Me siento un poco turbado.

— ¿Qué te hayas asustado?

— No, solo, perplejo. — Suspiró, mirando furtivamente hacia la muchacha, quien había vuelto con sus amigos — ¿Por qué la gente no puede ser más obvia?

Kyle se encogió de hombros, tomando una de las películas y leyendo la parte trasera de esta — La mayoría de nosotros reconoce las señales muy bien. Culpo a tú juventud desperdiciada en un monasterio.

— No se desperdició. —Choco sus hombros — Además, no sólo soy yo. Jason todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que estás enamorado de él.

Dejó caer la película —Espera… ¿Qué…?

Connor parpadeó — Bueno, estás siendo mucho menos sutil que esa chica, por supuesto que me di cuenta.

Habían sido las pocas veces en su vida, que no tenía nada que decir. Como esa vez que había tenido que explicarle a su madre que un anillo vagamente sensible lo había elegido para que fuera parte de los Green Lantern Corps del espacio, sin importarle que fuera menor de edad y que debía de estar en la escuela.

— Eso, Eso no es cierto. —Se agachó y recogió la película, empujándola de vuelta al estante. — Jason está bien, pero es _Jason_. Necesitas más práctica en esto, Connor.

El rubio en ese momento, parecía tan escéptico como su madre.

* * *

 ** _Dos_**

Aplaudiendo, Donna les dirigió una sonrisa radiante — Trabajo en equipo, muchachos.

Para su opinión, el gemido colectivo que recorrió la sala mostró que ya eran bastante buenos en el "trabajo de equipo".

— Si tenemos que hacer la caída de la confianza de nuevo, saltaré por la ventana y no quiero que nadie me salve. —Dijo Jason, hundiéndose en su asiento.

La chica le dirigió una mirada de reproche — No me hagas meter a tu hermano mayor en esto.

— La confianza cae, Donna. — Murmuró, desplomándose más en la silla, desapareciendo casi bajo la mesa.

Kyle sonrió, mordiéndose el labio para no reír cuando ella volvió su mirada hacia él. Al otro lado de la mesa, Connor llamó su atención, levantando una ceja. De repente encontró la pared muy interesante.

El rubio estaba equivocado. Jason era divertido, súper inteligente y tenía una bonita sonrisa, pero Kyle sólo había conocido su nombre real o visto su rostro apropiadamente.

— Necesitamos formar parejas para este juego. —Prosiguió Donna, ignorando los murmullos continuos de Robin. — Hay un número impar, así que uno de ustedes estará conmigo, para empezar. Rotaremos después. Jason y Eddie, Connor, tú vas con Rose. Eso deja a Kyle conmigo.

— Puedo lanzarte por la ventana si quieres. — Eddie le dijo a Jason, sonriéndole.

— Podría ser.

Troy sacó algunos vendajes de su bolsillos y los entrego — Uno de ustedes estará ciego y el otro lo guiará. Vamos a ir desde aquí hasta la planta baja.

Eddie dio un codazo en el costado a Jason y meneó las cejas, señalando con la cabeza la ventana. El otro sonrió.

Wonder Girl aclaró su garganta — Eddie, Connor, ustedes son los primeros en estar ciegos.

— Por favor, no me hagas caminar hacia una pared. —El arquero dijo a Rose, atando la venda con un suspiro largo.

— No prometo nada. A veces confundo la izquierda con la derecha. No se puede hacer nada.

El rubio suspiro de nuevo.

— Uh. — Eddie miró desde la venda en sus manos hasta la sonrisa en la cara de Jason — Esto va a terminar mal para mí.

— Todo es cuestión de confianza. —Canturreo, repentinamente más entusiasmado sobre el juego. Compartiendo una sonrisa maliciosa con la de cabello blanquecino.

Kyle parpadeó cuando una venda apareció frente de su cara, colgando de la mano de Donna.

— Tú iras primero. — Dijo y miró a Jason, este salía de la habitación, dirigiendo a Eddie por el marco de la puerta — ¿Ya le has dicho?

— ¿Decirle qué? —Preguntó, sintiendo que su rostro ruborizado. Se apresuró a cubrirlo atando la venda.

Justo detrás de él, pudo oírla reír.

* * *

 ** _Tres_**

Mientras no lo negara, sería como si no pasara nada.

Eso era lo que Kyle se decía a sí mismo, sintiéndose claramente cazado, porque parecía que cada vez que se alejaba, se encontraba echándole un vistazo a Jason, con Connor dándole _esas_ miradas y las claras sonrisas de Donna.

No estaba mirando a Robin, enserio. Él era muy... esplendente, atraía su atención cuando no tenía nada más en que concentrarse, y su estilo de combate era perverso pero fluido, era interesante verlo.

Y dibujarlo.

Miraba fijamente su cuaderno, hojeando página tras página bocetos del chico maravilla.

Estaba sentado en el tejado de su casa, un lugar familiar para escapar y dibujar; había estado bosquejando durante más de una hora el panorama. Pero había terminado con otro dibujo de Jason, balanceándose entre los tejados.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —Dijo una voz.

Grito.

Hal Jordan empezó a reír, bajando del cielo para aterrizar justo delante de él. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el cuaderno y sonrió — Tranquilízate, chico. Sólo estaba haciendo esas cosas de monitoreo y ver cómo te encontrabas. Robin, ¿eh? Bueno, no juzgaré tu gusto. Te prometo que te protegeré cuando Batman se entere.

La cara de Kyle parecía que estar en llamas. Se levantó de un salto y oculto el cuaderno de dibujos bajo el brazo — No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. —Dijo, con la mayor dignidad posible, y se alejó. En el borde de la azotea se volvió para mirar al linterna — ¡Y deja de coquetearle a mi mamá!

* * *

 ** _Cuatro_**

Kyle no estaba dispuesto a admitir que Connor tenía razón.

Él no estaba enamorado de Jason, era sólo que el rubio le había dado esa idea y lo estaba haciendo torpe; no era como si hubiera prestado tanta atención en el niño antes de que fuera mencionado.

Ciertamente.

Ignoró resueltamente el cuaderno de dibujos que había comenzado mucho antes de que Connor hubiese traído el tema, la forma en que se le enredaba la lengua cada vez que hablaba con el menor y la forma en la que el arquero le sonreía cuando estaba a cinco pies de Jason, con o sin traje. Sabía que lo hacía por satisfacción personal. Maldito.

No estaba en negación, era sólo una atracción fugaz. Podía admitirlo. No era nada serio.

Todo pasaría.

…

La forma en la que su corazón saltaba a su garganta cuando Jason fue lastimado en una misión, se dijo que sólo estaba preocupado, de manera normal, por un compañero de equipo. Fue un vuelo casi suicida a través del fuego enemigo; era lo único que podía hacer para llegar a Robin a tiempo y protegerlo con el anillo.

Aferro su mano en todo el camino de regreso hasta la Torre.

Dick se la paso haciendo escándalos por su hermano herido; y lanzándole miradas certeras que hacían que sintiera un hueco en el estómago.

Tenía la horrible sensación de que iban a hablar.

El temor aumentó diez veces cuando arribaron y Nightwing lo llevó aparte después de que dejaran al menor en la enfermería.

— No está pasando nada, lo juro.

El chico arqueo una ceja —Por supuesto. Gracias por lo que hiciste hoy, Kyle. Salvaste la vida de mi hermanito.

— Oh. —Se aclaró la garganta, mirando hacia otro lado torpemente —Claro, uh, no hay problema.

Cuando volvió a mirar, la expresión de Dick ligeramente divertida, paso a ser una repentinamente severa.

— Si rompes su corazón, te romperé la cara.

* * *

 ** _Cinco_**

Pensó que su hogar sería un respiro de las miradas cada vez más divertidas y precisas por parte de los Titanes. Eran sólo él y su madre, y ella generalmente prefería no saber nada acerca de lo que hacía como un Linterna Verde, diciendo que si conocía los más mínimos detalles, se habría convertido en una gigantesca bola de ansiedad y lo habría mantenido encerrado hasta que cumpliera los treinta.

Ella se conformaba con llamar a Hal cada vez que estaba ligeramente herido o peor.

Había sido gracioso, hasta que el coqueteo comenzó.

Estaban en el sofá después de la cena, mientras su madre miraba la televisión, él dibujaba en su cuaderno.

Su madre hizo un sonido divertido — Oh mira. Es ese chico que te gusta.

Kyle levantó la cabeza — ¿Qué?

— El chico de Gotham. — Ella respondió, señalando con un movimiento a la televisión, que mostraba un breve vistazo de Batman y Robin saltando por los tejados de su ciudad — Sinceramente, Kyle. No soy ciega. Tienes un buen gusto como yo.

Durante varios momentos sólo pudo mirarla en absoluto silencio.

Entonces: — Uh, eso tiene que estar mal, porque mi gusto por los hombres es impecable, y tú andas por ahí coqueteando con Jordan.

Sí, bien, bien. Podía admitirlo.

Estaba enamorado de Jason.

¿Cómo es que fue el último en saberlo?

* * *

 ** _Y la persona que no lo hizo…_**

El problema era que ahora que Kyle se había admitido a sí mismo que tenía un gran enamoramiento, por Jason Todd, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

El primer problema era conseguir que se quedaran solos, sin testigos. Tenía que estar lejos de la Torre, porque estaba cada vez más consciente de toda la atención se concentraba en él. Y juraba que todos se encontraban apostando algo.

Eventualmente, un sábado por la tarde, encontró la oportunidad. Los titanes más veteranos estaban en una misión que consideraban demasiado arriesgada para sus nuevos miembros; Eddie y Rose habían comenzado un partido de tenis de mesa que se estaba convirtiendo en un partido de rencor, que había tomado a Connor como el árbitro. Jason había desaparecido a la biblioteca de la ciudad, como lo hacía a menudo, y Kyle era libre de localizarlo y... hacer algo.

Lo encontró en la sección de ficción, pasando una mano por las portadas de los libros en los estantes.

— ¿Paso algo?

— Nah. —Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se balanceó sobre sus talones — Yo, uh, en realidad quería hablar contigo.

— Oh. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, viéndolo — ¿De qué se trata?

Incluso la forma en que inclinaba la cabeza era adorable y Kyle realmente necesitaba reunir valor y… no derretirse en ese charco de amor. O algo así. No era un niño. Podía hacer esto. Podía estar tranquilo.

— Me gustas. — Dijo y entonces, cuando Jason lo miró, con las cejas fruncidas: —Gustas de gustar.

Realmente quería rebobinar el tiempo, sólo unos segundos, para que no hubiera confesado su enamoramiento usando palabras que se veían más en un patio de recreo.

— ¿Yo? —Sonaba confundido y luego miró por encima de su hombro como si hubiera alguien allí. Estaba seguro, en ese mismo momento, de que nunca había existido una sola persona más estúpida en el planeta y...

Sí, Connor había estado completamente en lo cierto, desde el principio.

— Sí, tú. —Sacó una mano de su bolsillo y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza —Está bien si no, sí… no es un gran problema, quiero decir que no lo dejaría como… si eso interviniera en el equipo y todo eso, sólo quería... Ser honesto y...

El menor se mordió el labio y fue como un imán, atrayendo su atención. Dios, esperaba que el rubor en su cara no fuera obvio. Jason apartó la mirada, arrastrando los pies —Podemos tomar café alguna vez, como... ¿Una cita?

En algún lugar, un coro de ángeles estaba cantando.

Esta bastante seguro de que su asentimiento fue tan entusiasta que se quebró algo en el cuello — ¡Sí! Eso sería genial.

Todavía era raro, pero era una rareza atada con _esperanza_.

— Podemos ir ahora, si quieres.

Kyle nunca había accedido a algo tan rápido en toda su vida.

Al salir de la biblioteca, Jason tomó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos.

Su rostro estaba enrojecido de una escarlata muy poco atractivo, pero era el mejor día de la historia.

 **FIN.**


End file.
